Launched
''Launched ''is an upcoming 3D traditionally animated/computer animated musical-fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Pictures. It is part of a multi-film collaboration between Disney and Nintendo, to produce films using their characters and worlds. It was released November 12th, 2017, to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Super Mario Galaxy's release. Plot Princesses Rosalina and Peach are the two daughters of the king and queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, one of the most thriving and large kingdoms on the continent of the Mushroom Continent. However, Rosalina has been cursed since birth with magical powers that she can use to manipulate cosmos with her hands, and a small wand she has had since she was a young child. To keep outsiders from discovering, she was forced to lock herself inside the castle the walls. Even worse, the King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom died tragically in an attack from the Southern Vikings while at sea, which left Rosalina alone to raise Peach but keep her powers a secret. Once Rosalina turned 21, on the day she was to be crowned the official Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, she accidentally let out her power at the ceremony, which caused the kingdom to slowly dritf out into space and turn into small planetoids, which caused mass panic. Rosalina ran away from the kingdom and her sister, not realizing that the kingdom was starting to fall apart, which left Peach alone in a kingdom slowly losing gravity and drifting away into space. So Peach ventured out to space, meeting a young traveler named Luigi to help her, so they could save the Mushroom Kingdom and Rosalina herself from her power. Cast *Idina Menzel as Princess Rosalina, the young and newfound queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. Ever since birth she was gifted with special cosmos-manipulating power that let her manipulate gravity. She always buried her and her sister inside the castle to protect themselves, but once her secret was revealed and she ran away, she decided that she could use her powers to do whatever she wanted, so she created a giant space pilot that eventually became the Comet Observatory, and there she met a small next of abandon alien children, who she decided to raise. They eventually became the lumas. *Kristen Bell as Princess Peach, the younger sister of Queen Rosalina. She was always very hyper and playful, but being locked up in the castle for years caused her to become very lonely. On the day of the coronation, she decided she would go out and find adventure and love, which she ended up doing on the quest to find her sister and save the kingdom. *Jonathan Groff as Luigi, a slightly poor plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom. He has always been alone and slightly poor, but he still had a nice and adventurous spirit. When he discovered that the kingdom was slowly being lost and that the Queen ran away, he decided to go on a quest to save the kingdom, which caused him to meet Peach and team up with her, and eventually fall in love with her. *J. Severe as Larry the Luma, an original character who Luigi and Peach meet on the quest. He is the comic-relief wisecrack companion character, but he still has a lot of heart and love for his friends and the caretaker of the lumas, Rosalina. *Dee Bradley Baker as Yoshi, Luigi's animal companion that he rides around to his plumbing jobs. They are also close friends, and Yoshi came along with Luigi and Peach on their adventure to save Rosalina. Production TBC Release TBC Music TBC External links Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Disney Category:Nintendo Category:Princess Peach Category:Princess Rosalina